


Jack + Winded

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jack Dalton Whump, Whumptober 2019, altno.4, winded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: WindedJack is forced to watch as Mac is beaten up after being badly winded.





	Jack + Winded

Jack knew it was bad. He could not breathe at all; his breath had been sucked out of him involuntarily. He coughed and coughed but nothing seemed to be happening, he breath wasn't returning to him and he didn't have any more breath to let out of his lungs.

His throat burned, 'stop coughing you idiot', all he could do was roll around on the floor as Mac struggled to get three huge guys off of him. He watched as Mac doubled over from an unseen punch to the stomach. He had no chance. There was nothing in the alleyway for him to use, they were trapped in an alleyway with only one way out.

Mac wasn't trained like Jack was, he doesn't know how to deal with proper punches or how to block incoming ones. Jack tried to get into a crouching position but the pain was too much, he couldn't move.

Mac was talking punch after punch to the face and stomach until something finally cracked. He doubled over in pain as he felt one of his ribs break. Blood dripped from his nose and onto the ground, one of the men took this as an opportunity to knee Mac in his stomach before smacking his back so hard that Mac hit the ground face first.

Jack tried calling out to Mac to see if he was alright but his breathing still hadn't returned to him yet. Jack looked at Mac, he was face down on the ground with blood dripping from his nose, 'probably broken'.

Jack's blood boiled as the guys came back to Mac and were about to start kicking. As if Jack were a God, he shot up from the ground, clutching his stomach as he did.  
"Hey, ass hat." One of the guys turned around and Jack hit him with all the strength he had in him, which was a surprising amount as the guy fell to the floor unconscious. Just as Jack's breath came back to him, the second guy hit Jack in the chest, removing all of the air that had worked it's way back into his lungs.

Jack knew he was screwed and probably about to end up in the same position as Mac but kept fighting anyway, no one hurts Mac.  
"Alrigh'get 'em up Texas." A fourth guy with a gun appeared as Jack had finished with the third guy. Jack raised his arms but was shocked as a gun went off that wasn't his, the guy fell to the floor and just a few feet behind him was Matty herself.

"Nice shot." Marty smiled before seeing Mac.  
"MacGyver! What happened Dalton?" Jack took a moment to force some amount of air into his lungs before speaking.  
"Completely winded." Jack pointed at himself before then gesturing at Mac. "Couldn't three guys on." Jack stop as he tried breathing again.  
"You two are like an old married couple, you know that right?" Jack let out a very small laugh before the pair look at the know groaning Mac. "I'll get a medic. You stay with him and try to breathe." Jack jokingly saluted at Matty before she walked away.

"Jack?" Jack crouched down beside Mac, feeling relief on his stomach. He manages to croak a response out.  
"Hey, hoss. Don't move too much, you took a couple of hits but Matty is getting a medic now."  
“Oh, Okay.” Mac put his head back on the ground, clearly exhausted from the hits he had taken. Jack just stayed crouched next to him, gently running his hand through Mac’s hair to keep him calm. 


End file.
